I Am Number Eight
by CandL 1794
Summary: They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They tried to catch Number Four in Ohio—and failed. I am Number Eight. One of six still alive. ON HIATUS.
1. I meet no 4,6 and a human

I pushed my way towards chemistry class as soon as I saw them. No one was ever there anyways, so a few minutes with the chem. room locked wouldn't kill anyone.

As soon as I locked myself, I removed the phone Josh had given me and dialed the number. I tapped my finger on the table anxiously as I waited for him to pick up the phone. After three rings he answered the phone with a wary hello.

"Josh, they're her, I don't know why, but they're here." I said panic rising in my throat as I had the urge to just scream out loud. "What? The Mangordians?" He said with uncertainty. "Of, course, who else genius?" I said my voice full of panic. "I'll be right there," he said and hung up the phone.

Just then I saw the knob of the door to the lab, moving. I stiffened as I heard hushed sounds, trying to make out what was going on outside. I was barely breathing. I moved towards the desk nearby. Just then someone kicked the door open.

I could hear their voice as they made their way towards me. "I think I saw her go in here," A male voice said. "Are you sure, I didn't knock the door down for nothing." A female voice said. Though I had never thought female mangordians existed but they had to I guess how would they reproduce?

"I don't know John, maybe Jane's right she isn't here." Another male voice said. "But I saw her run Sa-" he was interrupted by Josh rushing in with his weird sword he always kept. "You're not the mangordians…" He said his eyes boring into them, though all I could see was him thanks to the other desks.

"Who are you?" Josh asked. "That's what I should be asking," the one named John said coming into view. He had cropped blonde hair and his green eyes were analyzing Josh. "We are number 4 and 6."The female said coming into view as well. She too had blonde hair.

"Jane why'd you-" John said looking at her in awe. "Call her out will you, or is her legacy being invisible as well?" Jane said completely ignoring the blonde guy. "Ashlee, come out," Josh said in a hushed voice. I was a bit unsure, but I had to trust Josh, his judgments on Lorien.

I came out and stared at them. They were around my age, seventeen, even the other guy. He looked up at me and said, "So which number are you?" I gulped. So these were the two numbers who were gathering all of us together, to fight the mangordians and save the earthlings.

I smiled and said, "I am Number Eight."


	2. I got a new pet!

"So what's your legacy, huh?" Sam said; turns out he's a human whose father disappeared thanks to the mangordians. We were in a truck, with number 4, John driving. Number six followed us in her cool bike. Josh and I were in the back seats.

"Well, I can control water, and Heal people," I said, speaking it out loud, for the first time. "Wow," Sam said shaking his head and looking at John with a 'can you believe it' look. "What about you?" I asked John, or 4. "I can do telekinesis, and throw light out of my hands," he said smiling. "Oh and I'm fire proof,"

I giggled, and said "What about 6?" "Well, she can turn invisible." He said smiling. That was cool. Even Josh was surprised because he said, "Really?" with a dazed expression and looked at six with a flirtious look.

I know he may be in his mid-forties or whatever, but he thinks his looks are too good, which is so not true. Once he tried to flirt with the principal, saying that was the only way he could get me in, but because of that they didn't let me in, and the principal actually said that he should take a look at a mirror sometime. Actually, that was my favorite part!

"Watch out!" I yelled as I saw a guy crossing the road. The car must have hit him, when we stopped. "What happened?" John said, he must not have seen him. I came out and saw a puppy lying down, injured by the wheel. I took him in my hands and took him inside.

"A puppy?" John said looking bemused. "I thought I'd seen somebody, I guess, my eyes showing me tricks too!" I said starting to heal it. Just then the cute dog that was travelling with us, Bernie Kosar, As 4 called him, starting barking at the puppy.

"Stay away, Bernie Kosar, it's not going to harm us." 4 said and put him on Sam's lap. We started driving towards Mexico when we were attacked by the Mangordians again. 


	3. We find a house of another alien!

Who knew we'd be attacked, really? But then as we started the car after hitting Alex, that's what I'd named the pup, two mangordians in black suits attacked our car with their guns.

4 turned the car towards the jungle at our right side, and when I say jungle, I mean the full of any kind of weird stuff jungle. The car made noise as we went further inside.

"The car's dead, lets run," John said and starting running after opening the door, then 6 came and took Sam and Josh in her bike, and started to drive off. I ran after them with Alex with me, I know it's a weird name for a pup, but I always wanted to name my pet that, which I never had thanks to Josh and his over protectiveness.

The car burst into flames as the mangordians found it, after which all of us ran so fast I bet we could have reached Mexico by now, or probably the jungle part of it.

"Ashlee, come here quick." I heard John/4 say. He grabbed my hand and asked me to stay still. Just then we saw the mangordians. I gulped, they looked hideous. Anyways, they weren't looking for us, because they had some kind of fabric with them.

One of the mangordians, tried to get the scent but then, turned towards the others and shook his head and they left. I felt so relieved I could have jumped right there, but john held me back and after they were gone, all of us came out.

"Thank god," Sam said smiling happily. "Did you see it?" Six asked four. "Yeah, the fabric, I guess they were looking for someone, something else." Four said anxiously.

"Now what?" Sam asked the two of them. "Maybe, we'll have to look for a place to stay," Four said. "Or probably head for Mexico again." Six said. "No way, there's a house here, we can stay here I guess," Josh said pointing at a weird cave below the ground.

We followed him below to the 'cave' , there was a fireplace no fire, which meant the owner wasn't here for a long time. Then we found a chair, a bed, some clothes, not just the same size or just a man's, there were clothes of a man, a woman, a child, so many! i guess this was really weird. "What do you think 4?" I asked after all of us couldn't tear our gaze away from the clothes.

"I think, Henry was right," He said taking in the whole room, "There is more to the universe then just us, the mangordians and earth."


	4. My dog is a freaking alien!

"Really, I don't think so…" Sam said not getting it. "Well, then can you explain any of this? Smarty pants?" Six said and opened the cupboard. Alex jumped down and walked towards another room.

"Guess he knows who lives here…" Four said, and started following him. Six removed her gun which was pointing at Alex and said, "Or he's the alien." Alex turned and looked with fear in his eyes.

"Or maybe you are over reacting," I said trying to get the gun out of her hands. "What kind of Alien can transform into a dog?" I said trying real hard to get the gun away from her as well as my sweet little pup.

"There are some," Josh said removing his weird sword again. Just then Alex shook his head and in his place stood a cute seventeen year old. I mean real cute, with gorgeous green eyes and blonde hair cute. But his eyes were terrified.

"So-So-You are- Wait is this- What the Hell!" Sam said clearly going out of his mind (Though thinking about it, I thought he barely had one).

"Um, so you're my new pup?" I asked sounding real dumb, but I was still surprised. "I guess I should've known why you're a Blondie," Sam said shaking his head. Just before I could protest six hit him in the head and said, "Don't forget I'm blonde too."

"So can you speak?" 4 said and looked curiously at Alex/ Alien. Alex/Alien nodded and said, "I am a Gracian, from Grace," He said smiling a small smile, " one of the many planets destroyed by the Mangordians, I am the only one alive, I guess."

"Who are you?" Alex asked. "We are Lorien, we didn't know you existed but, the mangordians destroyed our planet as well, there were nine of us, and now only six of us are left…" Four said trailing of at the end.

"Oh we know you're planet, you couldn't have known ours cause we tried to be invisible to everyone." Alex said.

"So what are your abilities?" Six said dropping her gun slowly. "I thought you figured that out yourself," He said an amused smile plastered on his face. "I can Shape shift into any person or thing I want to, I won't just look like the person, I will become the person." He said with a smile.


	5. Apology

Hey Its been ages since I last posted a chapter, mostly because I was preoccupied by The Glee project. As an apology I guess I'm going to have to keep the other chapter's to be much longer than the past 4…

And BTW please please review! There have been Sooooooooooo many subscriptions but kinda less reviews… I live for them…!

And sorry again!


	6. A blast from the past

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for the longest time ever! There was some kind of problem with the computer, n the computer guy came a while ago but my mom did not let me touch this thing… well long story short, I wasn't allowed on the computer for weeks! Anyways, here's the chapter… Hope you enjoy it! **

"Wait a second there, you're saying you can become a person?" Sam said looking as shocked as anyone else in the room. "Yeah, that's what I said," Alex said smiling, "Why are you so surprised? I just transformed back from a dog!" He was grinning now.

"Um Well, I guess we can talk about that later," Four said walking out of the room, "We need to get out of here before they find us." We didn't have to ask who he meant when he said 'They', so we followed him out.

It was raining outside and we were soaked when we reached the car. "Oh shit, I forgot, I don't have a spare tire," Four said cursing loudly. "My bike's a goner too," Six said looking at her battered bike.

"Well so how are we going to go to Mexico now?" I said looking at four, because he always had answers. "Can you turn into a car?" Sam asked looking at Alex (Wait that wasn't his name now was it?) "I told you, I can only turn into a living thing," he said walking ahead towards the road.

"Where are you going?" Josh said stepping in front of the alien (Alex). "To find us a lift," Alex said raising his eyebrows, "Humans do that when their cars stop working right?" He said confused.

"Yup we do," Sam said walking ahead of him and waving as a car approached. The car went ahead. "Let me do the honors," Six said and did a small wave as a car stopped.

"Hello gorgeous, want to rent a room at the motel?" The guy inside said. "No thanks," Six said and let the guy go ahead. Sam started to laugh and six punched him lightly.

Four rolled his eyes and started waving at the next car approaching us. It stopped and the owner smiled at us. "Well hello, I never thought I'd see you here John," The man driving the minivan said. "Oh um hello Mr. Hart," Four said smiling.

(**A/N:** I'd LOVE to stop with a cliff hanger, but I promised I'd write a big one this time)

"Hello sweetie, I wasn't expecting to see you after you left…" The lady sitting beside Mr. Hart said trailing off at the end with a sad look on her face, which reflected the looks Four and Sam had.

"Hey Dad why have we stopped here…" A girl probably my age came out. She trailed off as she saw Four, staring at him as if she was seeing a ghost. "John?" She said, her voice squeaking a bit.

"Hey Sarah," Sam said as Four and 'Sarah' stared at each other. "What happened between them?" I asked Six. "Oh I'd call it hormones, but they prefer to call it Love," Six said snorting and following Mr. Hart into the minivan.

"Who're they?" Mrs. Hart said pointing at us, meaning Josh, Alex (I can't believe that I am still calling him that!) and me. "Oh, cousins," Four said recovering from his paralysis and smiling at us.

As soon as we were inside the car, we headed for Mexico. "What are you doing here?" Sarah whispered to four, after cornering him as soon as her parents had their backs turned.

"The mangordians (**A/N:** Sorry for the spelling error, but since I've already written them as 'mangordians'…) attacked us, but I think they were looking for that other guy over there," Four said, making Sarah take a good look at Alex. "Who is he?" She asked, "Is he one of you guys?"

"Not really…" Four said staring at the road ahead as we sped off. "Meaning he's another alien," Six said grimacing. Sarah's eyes went wide, as she looked him up and down. Alex grinned at her.

"And who is this?" Sarah said smiling at me, "His mate?" I blushed so badly I swear it would have been the same color as my shirt (Which was red if you haven't guessed yet)! "No, I am number eight," I said trying to cool down.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sarah said sheepishly. She was really nice, looked pretty cute and had a camera in her hand for the whole trip.

"We have reached," Mrs. Hart said and we walked out of the van.

**OK... I have a writers block to what will happen in Mexico... except about them meeting another number, and if i babble more the whole story will come out so...Please R & R** **And share some ideas which you'd like to read! :)**


End file.
